My Little Pony User's Guide
by sunflower13
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a My Little Pony unit! Please read the following guide to use your unit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow bronies and pegasisters! I got this idea from a Young Justice (my other passion) fanfiction called ****ROBIN: the User's Guide and Manual**** by Shitz-Shuji. It and the other stories like it were very funny, so I decided to try it for My Little Pony. I plan on doing the whole gang, and then any others you guys suggest. So, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Magic is Friendship. However, I AM the proud owner of the title pegasister.**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit! To use your unit's capabilities in full capacity, please read the following manual.

Unit Specifications

Name: Twilight Sparkle

Place of Manufacturing: Canterlot

Species: Unicorn

Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit comes with the following accessories:

One (1) SPIKE unit

One (1) OWLOYSIUS unit

Six (6) quills

Ten (10) pieces of parchment

Two (2) libraries' worth of books

To remove your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit from the box:

Set the box on a flat surface. Do not be alarmed if a pink glow surrounds the box. Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is merely using her magic to get out of the box.

Programming:

Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is an expert scholar and friend. Here are some settings for your enjoyment.

Tutor: Failing that math class? No problem! Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is an amazing student who can help you without even breaking a sweat.

Paper Writer: Does the thought of writing that essay for history give you the shivers? Well, just ask your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit, and she'll do it for you! Wow your teacher with your amazing essay! Warning: We are not responsible for anything that happens if your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit finds out you used her to cheat.

Peacemaker: Arguing with your sibling again? Your best friend won't talk to you? Never fear, your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is here! Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is adept at ending arguments and coming to compromises.

Random Fact Giver: Ever wondered what the capital of Kuwait was? Or how old Christopher Columbus was when he sailed to America the second time? Well, just ask your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit. She has read every book there ever was, and remembers everything.

Organizer: Can't remember when your best friend's cousin's nephew's grandmother's half-sister's birthday is? No worries! Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit wrote everything down! She's perfect for scheduling everything down to the second!

Accessory: Haven't you heard? Nerds are the hottest new thing. And your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is the nerdiest nerd of them all. If you walk around with her, you'll be prom king or queen in no time!

Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit comes with the following modes:

Friendly (default)

Nerdy (default)

Organized

Calm

Annoyed

Freaked Out (encrypted)

Angry (encrypted)

In your unit's friendly mode, she is the perfect buddy. She'll help you out, talk to you, and buy you cupcakes. If you've gained her trust, she may even let you write a letter to Princess Celestia!

In your unit's nerdy mode, she is well…nerdy. She'll look stuff up, read about five books in one day, and write at least two research papers.

In your unit's organized mode, she makes lists. Lots of them. She'll schedule your week, make grocery lists, and reorganize your junk drawer.

In your unit's calm mode, she can do anything. This is also the mode where you want to ask her for favors.

In your unit's annoyed mode, she'll be a little snappy. To fix this, simply give her a research project or more books.

In your unit's freaked out mode, the best you can do is get out of her way. Most likely this mode was accessed because she forgot something, or didn't write her weekly letter to Princess Celestia.

In your unit's angry mode, run. Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit rarely gets mad, but when she does, watch out. This mode is usually brought on by being proven wrong, or by everything not going according to plan.

Feeding

Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is perfectly capable of feeding herself. You can cook for her, or she can fix her own meals.

Cleaning

Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is capable of cleaning herself. Just provide her with soap and water.

Interactions with other units

RAINBOW DASH unit: Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is good friends with the RAINBOW DASH unit. She may, however, get slightly annoyed at the RAINBOW DASH unit and attempt to teach her a lesson.

FLUTTERSHY unit: Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is good friends with the FLUTTERSHY unit. They get along quite nicely, and usually have no problems.

APPLEJACK unit: Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is good friends with the APPLEJACK unit. She may however get annoyed when the APPLEJACK unit says she doesn't need any help.

PINKIE PIE unit: Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is good friends with the PINKIE PIE unit. However, if your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is in the nerdy mode, you may want to keep her away from the PINKIE PIE unit unless you want her to enter her annoyed mode.

RARITY unit: Your TWILGHT SPARKLE unit is good…you know what? I think you get the idea. Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is good friends with just about everyone. There is usually no issues between your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit and a RARITY unit.

PRINCESS CELESTIA unit: Your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit looks up to the PRINCESS CELESTIA unit as a mentor and friend. If you have any issues with your TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit (which we doubt), buy a PRINCESS CELESTIA unit.

Frequently Asked Questions

Question: I see a pink glow a lot of the time. Is my TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit broken?

Answer: No, she is merely performing magic.

Question: My TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit is running around panicking. What do I do?

Answer: Most likely, your unit has entered her freaked out mode. Ask your unit what is wrong, and help her with the issue.

Question: My TWILIGHT SPARKLE unit won't stop reading. How do I get her to stop?

Answer: Take away her books. Warning: we are not responsible for what happens if you take away your unit's books.

**So I hoped you liked it! FYI, I can't promise an update until after June, but I'll try to post one before then. June is just very busy, and I have a plot bunny stampede happening. Please review, and tell me who you want to see next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm just feeling really, really uninspired with this. I hate doing this, especially since I know how much it bugs me when other author's do this. But I'm putting this story on a hiatus. Maybe the new season will snap me out of this funk. Maybe not. Because of that, I'm giving anyone who reads this the right to use this idea. Go ahead. Have at it. PM me the title, and I'll post another chapter telling everyone what it is. Sorry guys. I really hate to disappoint. :(**


End file.
